


When it rains, it pours

by othernineteenpilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Break Up, M/M, Mentions of Rosie, Mentions of past partners, break ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24258535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othernineteenpilots/pseuds/othernineteenpilots
Summary: this is my first fic. go easy on me.it's raining.
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	When it rains, it pours

It was raining. Again. For what felt like the tenth time this week.

Tyler had never liked the rain, it was cold, unforgiving, and ruthless when it fell down to the damp earth below the angry-looking clouds that lingered in the sky. It was about five in the morning when Tyler had noticed it was raining- pouring, actually.

Tyler stands up out of the bed slowly, his dark gaze shifting around the dimly lit room, the only light was from the dingy street light outside of the window of their room. Josh was still asleep, his chest rising and falling ever so slowly, he wondered what he was dreaming about, his fingers twitching to reach over and run his fingers through the messy brown hair of his boyfriend, but he refrained for now.

The hardwood floor was cold under his feet as he walked, the hem of his sweatpants dragged along the floor as he reached the first door on the left, his hand reaching towards the doorknob, twisting and opening the door slowly, just enough for him to look into the room. Rosie was sleeping soundly, her little chest rising and falling with her rhythmic breathing. A small, almost weak smile formed on his lips before he shut the door and turned to head into the kitchen, his eyes half-lidded as he looked over the darkroom, empty.

His hand moved towards the wall, and a flick of his fingers the light flickered on, illuminating the small kitchen. The white interior of it almost blinded him for a split second, but his eyes were quick to adjust to the glow as he moved around towards the counter, starting coffee for him and Josh, if the other woke up in time.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Josh had joined him at the small table settled in the corner of the kitchen, bed head and all.

“Good morning,” The words were gruff when they came out of the mouth of the other, the sleep still heavily evident in Josh’s voice as he sat his mug on the table. Josh was rubbing the sleep out of his eyes when Tyler had spoken up “Good morning” was all he said in return, fingers rubbing over his stubble.

The air was cold while they sat, the only real noise filling the comfortable silence of the room was the sound of the rain hitting the shingles, a melody only nature knew. Tyler sipped his coffee silently, his gaze only on Josh as the other man sat with his eyes closed, the steam rising up off his coffee flickered in the edges of Tyler's vision, but he had chosen to ignore it in favor of the brunette man sitting in front of him.

The year had been, in other words, tough. Tour ended on June 30th in Columbus, a lot of things had changed during that time, Tyler had broken up with his girlfriend of almost three years, leaving him with their daughter Rosie, who was just three months old. Josh had no problem accepting Rosie as his own. The lingering feeling of paternal want had driven him to take care of her as if she was his own, the thought of having his own kids someday made small tugs of excitement burst in his chest.

Tyler had finished his coffee, jittery in his seat as he waited for Josh to speak again, the other’s voice was music to his ears, but every mention of the other singing was quickly shut down with a simple “I’m just the drummer.” It made Tyler feel strange, or maybe it was just the weather but the feeling of an unspoken problem floated through the air between them, the feeling made his anxiety spike.

When Josh finally spoke, it was a hushed tone, his voice smooth “I’m tired” slipped from his lips, Tyler frowned. Josh rubbed his hands over his face before looking up at the other, his brown eyes dull as he avoided eye contact with Tyler, thoughts swimming through his head before he turned his head to face the other again “I think we should take a break.”

A break. The words bounced around in Tyler’s head as he opened his mouth to speak, but his mouth was just hanging open for a few moments before he shut it. Josh sighed, resting his chin on his knuckles as he tried to read Tyler’s almost expressionless face, the only hinted emotions were surprise and an underlying hint of sadness. A break? It seemed unreal, Tyler had thought they were fine, Josh had never expressed to him that he was unhappy with how they were.

“It won’t be forever, Tyler, you know that I wouldn’t just-” Josh stopped himself, chewing his lip lightly, he had to be very careful with how he worded his thoughts. Another sigh escaped the man. He had ditched his coffee as he stood to take their mugs to the sink, dumping his coffee down the drain. Tyler’s attention was drawn back to the man, he hadn’t realized how dressed Josh was, jeans, t-shirt, and now his jacket, the other pulling his sneakers on “I’m going to run to the record store, ok? It will give you time to think.”

Tyler had remained sitting a few minutes after he had heard the front door close, once he stood he walked over to the sink, beginning to wash the mugs silently.

It was still raining, pouring. Tyler guessed that whenever it rained, it poured. And he wondered that when it did, that it brought bad things with it.


End file.
